Epilogue
by Nin
Summary: This is my humble little conclusion to the entire Gundam Wing series. In this chapter, Heero ponders some more, then pays a visit to the Preventer HQ...but not to get a new job. (Non-yaoi)
1. The One and Only

Epilogue  
  
by  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
Chapter 1 - The One and Only  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ GW belongs to someone other than myself.  
  
~ Spoilers ~ Endless Waltz, Episode Zero, and the series manga and anime! Maybe Blind Target and Ground Zero in the future!  
  
  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
A simple question has haunted me for as long as I can remember. It's so simple, it nauseates me, yet so complicated, that I ponder it day after day, night after night.  
  
Who am I?  
  
I am Heero Yuy, pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero.  
  
No. That's not right. Heero Yuy was a pacifist. I am not a pacifist. Heero Yuy died twenty years ago. I didn't even exist back than. The person known to some as Heero Yuy, pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero, died the moment Zero fell to pieces above Brussels.  
  
I am no longer a Gundam pilot. Now, the only thing that binds us ex-pilots are the memories that will fade over time.  
  
At least, THEY will forget. Not me, though. A photographic memory is a curse as well as a blessing.  
  
Too bad it can't tell me who I am.  
  
Relena asked me who I was once. I laughed, a sound that became so hollow since that little girl died, and said I was a killer.  
  
Yet, as I stood over Marimaia Khushrenada's dying body, I said that I would never kill again.  
  
The question plagues my mind.  
  
Who am I?  
  
I remember a time when I was Odin Lowe's son. He was a prefessional assassin, and taught me everything he knew. But, then again, we weren't genetically related. It was more like we were two souls, isolated from the rest of mankind. He never told me what happened to him, but I could always sense the burning sorrow deep down inside.  
  
He could see the question in me, too. One day, he caught me staring out a semi-reflective window revealing outer space. He asked, "What are you looking at? The universe that robbed you of everything? Or you, who has no identity?"  
  
I've never answered that question. I doubt that I ever will. Maybe I was staring at both, but that's irrevelent. This is not the question that I would like to answer.  
  
Who am I? I want to know.  
  
Odin found me lying unconscious a few meters away from what used to be a building when I was five years old. I had amnesia. I still can't remember what happened.  
  
He told me to live by my emotions, and I have to this very day. I followed my emotions when I snuck into that building just to see Relena again. To hear her voice. I followed my emotions when I left in the middle of her speech. I don't know why I did these things. They just seemed to be the right thing to do at the time.  
  
Maybe I'm attracted and afraid of her at the same time. She...inspires new emotions in me that I do not know how to act upon.  
  
Maybe I'm afraid that Relena knows who I am, and I just want to find out for myself.  
  
I left her a note. I wrote that we would meet again one day, after I find my answers.  
  
I wonder if she will come looking for me again.  
  
I wonder if I'll come back, looking for her again.  
  
The war brought us together. Will peace pull us apart?  
  
I can't say what will happen now. Zero told me many things; described many of my possible futures. I still don't know which one that I would prefer. Would I ever know happiness? Do I even deserve happiness?  
  
Zero didn't show me anything past its own destruction, so I suppose that I'll have to figure it out for myself.  
  
But the question still haunts me.  
  
Who am I?  
  
I am not Heero Yuy. I am not a pacifist. I am not Odin Lowe Junior. I am not a killer.  
  
So what does that make me?  
  
What is a warrior without war? A pseudo-son without his pseudo-father? A child without his childhood?  
  
But...  
  
Perhaps I am about to start upon another road. Another life.  
  
Yes, that sounds plausible.  
  
Maybe I'll find my answers then.  
  
Because, as Relena said, I don't want to die without the answers.  
  
Maybe I left because I knew that she would try to help me.  
  
Maybe I left because I want to figure it out for myself.  
  
I don't know. I just did.  
  
The question haunts me.  
  
Just who am I, anyway?  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. This is a realistic epilogue to the Gundam Wing series and Endless Waltz. There is also some references to the manga series and Episode Zero. Blind Target and Ground Zero may also be used in the future, though I sincerely doubt it. If you cannot bring yourself tolerate one of the Gundam Wing characters, or the most plausible pairings, then you're obviously not mature enough to sway my way of thinking, so don't even try. :p  
  
2. This story will follow a pre-determined form. All the characters will have their time in the spotlight. Obviously, I'm using Heero to get the ball rolling. The next chapter will be told in the third person, in which Heero searches for his answers (probably more than one chapter). After that, there will be a concluding Heero introspective, and then I'll move on to the next character. When all the characters are done, there will be one more introspection for each character as a final conclusion. If you want a teaser for the rest of the characters, check out www.geocities.com/magetanith/Gundam, which is a totally awesome (and LONG!) essay on Gundam Wing.  
  
3. Any suggestions for future parts should be sent to: nin_tendo15@hotmail.com. Please don't tell me about them in the review box! The rest of the readers would find out, and I can't have THAT!  
  
4. I'll also include a few strange and, perhaps even disturbing, devastating plot twists, which I have lovingly nicknamed the "What the F*CK?!" factor. For example, you'll find one at the end of Heero's storyline. Don't worry, you'll understand....n_n (evil chuckle) 


	2. The Beginning of Rebirth

Epilogue  
  
by  
  
Nin Tendo  
  
Chapter 2 - The Beginning of Rebirth  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ You know...if you sued me, my mom would rant at you, and that's a very scary thing. n_n (I don't own Gundam Wing, anyway)  
  
A Warning: I'm using all official manga and anime in this series, so if you haven't read/seen it all, then you're in for spoilers, large or small. n_n  
  
A Note: For the record, I am NOT implying a Heero/Wufei thing. I just think that they'd have to sort things out after their little argument in Endless Waltz. Bwahahaha...no one surpasses Nin's mighty understatements!!!! n_n  
  
Something you may or may not want to know: What does the warrior do without war? He works at McDonalds. cackle Hey! You gotta start somewhere! n_n   
=============================================================================  
  
Heero Yuy walked down the street, not really knowing where he was going, and not really caring in the first place.  
  
After the war, he had been handed the life of a normal sixteen year old boy. He went to school, had a part-time job at McDonalds, and had just recently received his Driver's Licence.  
  
Heh. Even his identity crisis was cliche.  
  
About the only thing different about him and his peers, was the fact that he had a rather large sum of money in the bank.  
  
After all, people usually don't ignore the person who'd saved the world, as well as their lives. Twice.  
  
Though, it WAS pretty ironic how the bank wouldn't let him have the money until he was eighteen.  
  
He could've lived in a mansion if they'd just give him the cash. As it was, he had to live in the school dormitory.  
  
Oh, yes, he'd almost forgotten. Another thing that was different about him was that he was a sixteen year old college student. And the fact that he could lecture most of the classes himself. Those two factors brought considerable attention to him.  
  
Heero really hated being conspicuous. He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
At least none of his peers had found out that he was actually the ever-so-famous pilot of Gundam Wing Zero.  
  
THANK GOD.  
  
School had been out for over two hours, now. His homework was already done, so he went outside for some air.  
  
These 'walks' were becoming pretty routine, Heero supposed. But it was necessary for him to escape from people.  
  
Conversation interrupted thoughts, and he had a lot to think about.  
  
The wars...the other pilots...Relena...  
  
And Heero still didn't know who he was.  
  
Looking up, Heero realized that he was stating at the Preventer HQ. He wondered why he had found himself here of all places. He wasn't a killer anymore. He had no future at this place.  
  
But catching up with comrades would be nice.  
  
For old times sake, Heero quietly broke into the building, and made his way through the ventilation system. He had seen a blueprint of the Preventer HQ once, and his photographic memory allowed him to recollect it instantly.  
  
After ten minutes of climbing through the vents, Wufei's office was right below him.  
  
Heero silently slipped through the opening and landed on the floor. He was greeted by the edge of a sword.  
  
"You're lucky that I knew it was you, Heero. If I'd even suspected anyone else, you'd be dead right now."  
  
Heero smirked at Wufei. "Just trying to keep you on your toes."  
  
Wufei sleathed his sword. and set it on his desk. "You're not one to just appear out of the blue like that...unless something is wrong."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "I'm not one to announce my arrival, either."  
  
Wufei paused. "You're not acting like yourself, Heero."  
  
Heero chuckled. The hollow sound unnerved him, so he stopped. "How can you be so sure, Wufei? Do I even have a personality to act upon? Or am I just a mindless soldier? 'Heero Yuy' isn't even my real name."  
  
Wufei looked at him strangely.  
  
Heero almost sighed. Wufei didn't even understand what he was trying to get at. After all, 'Wufei Chang' really WAS his name. If he'd expected results, he should've gone to Trowa...or maybe even Duo. Even Quatre would have been a better choice, because he would do his best to understand. To put it lightly, Wufei wasn't exactly empathic.  
  
"Never mind. Where's your partner?" Heero asked.  
  
Grateful to be back on familiar ground, Wufei replied, "She's busy typing up her report on that riot this morning. Feh. Not much of a riot if you ask me. They dispersed the moment they saw us arrive. Cowards..."  
  
Heero noticed the stack of paperwork piled up on Wufei's desk.  
  
"I suppose I should let you get back to work," he said, turning toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Heero," Wufei said, suddenly, "what was the purpose of this visit?"  
  
Heero stopped. 'Purpose...?' he thought. 'Does there have to BE a purpose? Do I even HAVE a purpose, now that war has ceased to exist? Do I even have a reason to keep on living?'  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Wufei. Last I saw of you, you were a Mariemaia soldier. You attacked me. Twice."  
  
"I was angry," Wufei said, in defense. "Everything and everyone I grew up with was gone. All I had left was Nataku, and Nataku is Justice. I thought that if I could justify all the lives lost, and all the hardened hearts of soldiers, I would have a reason to continue living."  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"You and I are the same! We can only acknowledge our existence in the battlefield!"  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
'A reason...' Heero thought, surprised. 'We ARE just the same. We were searching for the meaning of our lives through fighting.'  
  
"You've found it, though. You've found your reason, didn't you, Wufei? You're preventing hostilities from happening between people. You're preventing the need to create more soldiers like us. You're preventing people from losing sight of the meaning of their lives. You're preventing the rebirth of Wufei Chang."  
  
A small smile appeared on Wufei's face. "Yeah, I suppose I am." Then his eyes narrowed in curiousity. "But, what about you, Heero? What's your reason to continue living?"  
  
Heero smirked. "I don't know, but I have other questions that I need to answer first. I have a feeling that I'll find my reason in my very identity."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened in realization. "Heero..."  
  
"I should be going, now."  
  
"Wait a second, Heero! Why don't you just get a simple DNA test?"  
  
"I already have. Nothing came up. I don't know if a hacker diposed of the data, a computer virus got it, or if my family's data wasn't entered in the first place, but nothing came up."  
  
"You could hire someone. A detective."  
  
"I am a qualified detective."  
  
"But there has to be something that you can do."  
  
"My answers are locked within my own mind, Wufei. Everyone who could have possibly known something is dead. I'll just have to try to remember. Get back to work, Wufei. I've kept you from it for far too long already."  
  
Heero turned away from a speechless Wufei, and waslked toward the door.  
  
Fate chose that moment to make Sally open the door, and step inside. "Oh! Heero! I was just going to ask Wufei if he'd seen you lately. I have something to show you."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. CLIFFHANGER! ...Well, not a very significant one, but still...n_n  
  
2. Stay tuned, people! Next episode features a clue to Heero's identity! 


End file.
